


【ALLGG/微ADGG/PWP】信徒

by AVeryHugeCloud



Series: 信徒设定下的抹布系列 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: 简介：抹布，微ADGG，不吃抹布的千万不要点进来。另外，不知道有没有人想看信徒操GG的连续剧，反正爽就完事了（捂脸）。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 信徒设定下的抹布系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748968
Kudos: 13





	【ALLGG/微ADGG/PWP】信徒

“婊子！”男人粗犷的声音将被操得晕厥过去的盖勒特惊醒，他的脑袋仿若被强行灌注了几十公斤铁铅一般沉重，嗡嗡的耳鸣声喋喋不休地萦绕在耳道之中，他无力地趴伏在冰冷的水泥地板之上，酸痛好似腐朽的铁钉一般死死地镶嵌在他的四肢百骸。

  
“啊——”又一根阴茎裹挟着前者尚未清理干净的精液横冲直撞进盖勒特的肠道，不知疲倦的穴肉早已背叛他负隅顽抗的理智，热情洋溢地迎接异物的侵犯，温热的血肉缠绕攻城略地的阴茎，来来回回地抽送带动黏稠的精液循环往复地翻涌在不甚宽敞的肠道之中，汁水倒灌，他的直肠被精液填补得胀痛，稍有不慎就一泻千里，功亏一篑。强暴盖勒特的身体就仿若回归羊水一般温暖，原始的野性得以淋漓尽致地释放。

  
“啊——”一声尖锐的嘶吼响彻阴暗的地下室，在相对短暂的兜兜转转以后，后穴之中的肉柱找到了它寻觅的目标，膨胀的龟头精准地碰撞被摩擦得生疼的前列腺，凸起依旧敏锐，触电似的兴奋仿若散射的礼花一般在身体之中爆裂，盖勒特颤栗地握紧自己的拳头，长时间没有修剪的指甲深深地根植在淡粉色的掌心之中，印刻下道道歪歪扭扭的暗痕。被贞操带给绑缚得严严实实的阴茎艰难地渗漏着透明的前液，他无法勃起，屁股里的顶操却强迫他射精，舒爽迭代，被纯金打造的乳环贯穿的奶头颤颤巍巍地站立，浅黄的初乳星星点点地溅射，被皮鞭抽打得肌无完肤的腹部剧烈起伏，疼痛非但没有阻碍他高潮，反而使得他兴致盎然，瑟缩在狭窄空间之中的肉柱青筋暴露，精囊沉甸甸地贴合在软倒的阴茎的侧翼，后穴剧烈地收缩，舒张，肠液好似脱缰的野马一般奔涌在被操得畅通无阻的肠道之中，恶性循环。

  
“求求你！”嘶哑的声音从盖勒特的喉咙里迸发，仿若被磨砂纸狠狠地摩擦过一般的恳请与他过往搬弄是非、蛊惑人心的演说相去甚远。他大口呼吸，好似溺毙一般痛苦地挣扎却徒劳无功，污浊的空气倒流进喉咙，令人呕吐的咸腥味充斥着呼吸道，炙烤他被情欲腐蚀的身体。

  
“啪——”盖勒特的屁股被迫抬起，被烙印有数不胜数的污言秽语的臀瓣新添几道暗红色的指印，“母狗还想射？”掌掴持续不断，连同身后急不可耐的活塞运动，挑拨他脆弱的神经，刺激他被训练得相当易攻难守的精关。

  
“操他的嘴！”身后响起令人惊恐的话语，“看他还有功夫说话？”很快，更多阴森可怖的倒影显现在盖勒特被精液糊得迷迷茫茫的眼睛之中，恐惧仿若八眼巨蛛一般爬满脊椎，他渴望逃离，但是无处可逃。很快，一滩烂肉就横冲直撞地叩开他口水横流的唇齿，挤压他柔情媚态的舌头，梅林，它甚至没有硬挺，盖勒特绝望地服侍着腥臭的肉柱，小心翼翼地舔舐柱身表面起起伏伏的冠状沟，刺激一张一翕的马眼，期望它尽快射精，放过精疲力竭的自己。

  
“还有他的手！”尖利的嘶吼仿若削铁如泥的刀刃一般割破盖勒特的耳朵，温润的手心被强制按压在两根滚烫的阴茎之上摩擦，光洁的肌肤和粗糙的包皮亲密接触，灵动的指尖勾画柱身重重叠叠的褶皱。在之后长久得几乎永无止境的时间之中，他的嘴，他的手，他的屁股都变成了数以百计的信徒们蓄势待发的阴茎的飞机杯，近乎同步的吞咽、撸管、抽插过后，浓厚的精液好似漂泊大雨一般从盖勒特的四面八方席卷而来，滚烫的白浊击打在他被勉强掰得笔挺的身体之上，在一次又一次被操晕、清醒、再被操晕的闭环之中，在魑魅魍魉阴魂不散的笼罩之下，盖勒特模模糊糊地回忆起1899年的盛夏，阳光明媚、绿树成荫的戈德里克山谷，温润如玉、倾心相交的阿不思，还要他们一见钟情、天作之合的爱恋，如今已经万劫不复，因为他选择了逃跑，选择了叛经离道的争权夺利，这一切，都是他咎由自取。


End file.
